The one who survived
by Zm93
Summary: Accelerator faces consequence of underestimating an opponent


Chapter 1

"Compress!Compress!"Accelerator kept saying with a maniac glee with his arms stretched as he used his calculations to compress air and form a plasma bomb which would destroy the city.

Touma laid bleeding and almost unconscious and Mikoto Misaka stood with a coin in her hand to fire a Railgun but stopped when realized what Accelerator was about to do.

She ran to Misaka 10032 and pleaded for help.

Accelerator simply continued to revel in his insanity.

"Haha!Who gives a fuck about becoming a Level 6.

I will obliterate..."

His rant is cut short by a ring of a gunshot of armour piercing round from a high velocity rifle.

He was paying all his attention on carrying out calculations on his plasma bomb and barely reacted in time before deflecting the bullet from hitting his temple on the but not before it pierced his skin and he started bleeding on the side of the head.

"What..?"he said in shock as he was injured enough to bleed for the first time he could remember.

Both Misaka and Accelerator turned to the figure emerging from the side of a container who tossed the rifle fired to the ground as it stepped forward with steady pacing to reveal itself.

It was a Misaka clone but something was different about her.

She had the same expressionless face but her eyes were locked on Accelerator and closed slightly with what could be described as rage and hatred.

"You fucking guinea pig.

I'm gonna.."

She cuts Accelerator off by saying

"All Misakas are controlling directing of wind by manipulating windmills so can't make plasma.

But you would have known it would have never work if you had not been the pathetic little boy you are."

Mikoto Misaka stared at the newcomer with her mouth agape while holding up Misaka 10032.

This was the first time she had seen a clone which she now called her sisters actually talk like a normal human.

"You...you are a sister right?"Misaka asked with both doubt and amazement.

She turned to answer her

"Misaka 0601,glad to finally meet you onee-sama"

She then looked back towards Accelerator with rage staring to appear on her face.

"You probably don't remember me Accelerator but I can never forget you."

Her voice was laced with venom and malice.

"You tried to crush me under a building and I would have died if hadn't been rescued by another organisation.

They took me to gain information on the Sisters experiment but seemed to take pity on me and rehabilitated me.

I am forever in their debt."

Accelerator slowly began his insane laughter.

"So a useless doll actually faced me and survived,I'm impressed.

Now I'll take even more pleasure in tearing you apart slowly..."

Touma shouted

"Leave them alone you bastard!"

Accelerator turned to him who slowly forced himself up despite his wounds.

Accelerator now looked at him with rage

"You again!I'll kill you for sure you weakest!"

Accelerator charged at him as Touma also moved to punch him with his right hand.

Touma moved his right hand as a fist to punch Accelerator at his face.

A gunshot is heard,Touma's fist misses Accelerator as the later fell to the ground clutching his right foot in pain.

Touma lost balance,having spent all his remaining strength,he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you Accelerator!"

Misaka 0601 walked slowly towards him,Glock pistol in hand which she had been hiding behind her back.

"Why didn't you deflect it like you always do."

She slowly gave a smirk

"It's hard to make calculations once you get riled up,don't you?"

He looked at her seething in anger

"You bitch...!"

She fired another round which struck his left leg and caused him to scream in pain.

She dropped the pistol and held him by the collar of his shirt,brought him close to her face which slowly twisted in anger

"I'll gladly kill you right now but I wouldn't stoop to your level.

However,my organization was concerned about the Level 6 project so I infiltrated it and rigged Kihara sensei's with a little present.

It's remarkable those arrogant scientists never suspected I was a clone who was supposed to be dead."

She suddenly let go of his shirt and he fell to the ground.

"Oh!by the way,my rescuers had to amputate my right arm to save me.

This is a texhnolyzed arm"

She then suddenly slammed her fist into his chest,he squirmed and coughed out blood.

"It really packs a punch,doesn't it?"

She then grabbed Accelerator by his neck and slowly brought him closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"You brought this upon yourself Accelerator.

The experiment you wanted to gain absolute power will become your worst nightmare.

Don't make me come after you again,I'll be watching"

She dropped him again and he slipped into consciousness.

She stood up and started walking.

"Wait!"Mikoto called out her sister"I have so much to ask..."

Misaka 0601 interrupted her

"Anti-skill are on their way"she said"I shall see you after you are discharged from the hospital."

She turned around to look at her and slowly gave a small smile

"Onee-sama"

She then looked forward and sprinted out of the area as Anti-skill arrived with sirens blaring.

 **A/N : I know Accelerator tries to atone for his sins later on but I am still a bit peeved that Misaka clones never make him pay for killing them gruesomely and sort of rationalize it.**

 **Also there is a reference to Texhnolyze**


End file.
